


It's Quiet Uptown

by Tokoshui



Series: Hamilton Soundtrack [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Death, Don't lecture me about the duel you didn't fight in it, Gift Fic, Other, side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokoshui/pseuds/Tokoshui
Summary: Locked in a love triangle over the eldest Schuyler sister, the once friends decide to settle the manner the only way they knew how; through a duel, but what will happen when Angelica catches wind of this





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deviancecode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviancecode/gifts).



> Happy late birthday Lil! I hope you like it!

There was a stillness in the air, it was a type of rare tranquility that mimicked an eye of the storm. A thick fog littered the streets and huddled in the trees and the sun was just about to break through to the day.  
Lafayette nervously stood examining the flat field he had found himself at and couldn’t help, but to find the situation a little childish, but he had confidence in his own battle tactics.  
“Is she really worth all of this?” Hercules Mulligan had said from the background having watched the Frenchman examine every spect of dirt and rock.  
“Yes. She is worth this and more.” Lafayette snapped back, waiting for his opponent to show, securely he hoped that he would back out, but if that were to happen the problem at hand would go unsolved and this was something he could just not let rest. He saw a small group of four break through the fog as they approached the field. He started counting their steps as they approached. One carried a medicinal bag that offset his walking, the other one twiddled his thumbs nervously. Lafayette almost felt bad for Madison, who was twiddling his thumbs, it was one thing to dismantle their friendship, but dragging Madison into this was absurd. Soon He and Jefferson were face to face. He truly had no bad feelings for Jefferson in fact he would still dare call him a friend, but he loved Angelica more than he cherished the friendship that he had with Jefferson. When Lafayette first laid his eyes on Angelica he was immediately struck by her beauty making him believe that angels were real and that they were here on earth. For the last month he had been trying to desperately to win her favor over Jefferson. He had spent great sums of money and planned the most wonderful and elegant plans and shows. He was certain that he had won her heart, but again she would turn right around and accept the lame invitations that Jefferson would rudely insist of her. He couldn’t help, but be disgusted in Thomas’ ill attempts at what he called romances.  
Lafayette had to look up to meet Thomas’ eyes and when he did he glared at him intensely. It had been a day before now when Lafayette had challenged him to duel to end this war of love and for a chance at Angelica’s hand all at the cost of dictating the duel rules leaving them up all to Jefferson. That scared him, Jefferson should not have ever had that much power maybe in office, but never on the dueling grounds.  
The fourth man that Lafayette discarded quickly went to work, taking paint and painting a circle and cutting it in half, measuring the circle making sure that each half circle was precisely containing the same amount of area. He quickly came up to the men who have yet to speak a word and broke the silence reading the memorized rules that Jefferson had created for the duel.  
“Each man on must stay within their own half circle and no foot should cross the dividing line in addition to the these rules swords will be used to battle.” The band quickly said, glancing to Jefferson who was too busy staring down Lafayette to acknowledge the man who he brought along to do just that. Madison approached Hercules as to take the last chance to negotiate, it was tedious in Lafayette’s mind. He wanted Angelica more than anything than he had ever know and he was willing to do anything for her, removing all threats and obstacles that dared to stand in his way of his beautiful and witty Angelica.  
“This is your last chance to back down Jefferson.” Lafayette snarled.  
“I don’t take chances, I ensure victory.” The other responded, giving him a mischievous smirk as yelling started to escalate betwixt the seconds. The seconds dispersed telling their respective friend that peace could not be achieved. Lafayette took a breath looking to the dawning sky and he began to count.  
One; He brought to the front of his mind the very first time he saw Angelica. Hamilton had thrown a birthday ball for Philip when he had became of age and Angelica had taken the three months journey to attend. She had looked stunning in her creme colored dress that was as if it was stitched using the finest clouds and her hair had been done very elaborately, a single strand was not stray. She had glided with refined grace and stunning confidence that paralyzed him. He had spent the first hour of her being there gathering all of his courage to approach her and the rest of the night trying to make her laugh.  
Two; His mind now completely flooded with many memories of all the times he had spent with the elder Schuyler sister. It was something that fairy tales were made out of. She made him feel things that he wasn’t sure he could feel again.  
Three; Although deep within his thoughts he could imagine Angelica swaying gently back and forth as she taught Lafayette a dance he had already known and have danced a thousand times, he noticed that the trees were swaying in time with his memory.  
Four; He looked towards the sun and saw a great future, full of happiness and great adventures. He could easily imagine holding Angelica’s hand as they strolled through downtown and he could imagine small children climbing up the bed to wake mommy and papa up. A smile crept on his face as he thought about the future with his sweetheart  
Five; He was handed his sword which felt foreign with a great heaviness to it, but with a few moments of adjusting he was confident in his ability to control it;s balance, he was certain that he would be able to see his dearest after this mess was over.  
Six; The fourth man gently guided him on the edge of the white circle into a starting position until ten had been reached and Lafayette tried to focus on the words.  
Seven; He slipped back into his daydreams about Angelica, some of them were outlandish and unique, but some of them were achievable. He decided that that was what he was fighting for. Those achievable dreams, those that were just in his grasp.  
Eight; He swung the sword down, feeling the great weight as he prepared for the duel, waiting for the countdown that would once and for all settle this matter.  
Nine; It wasn’t until he and Jefferson had stepped into the their respective half circles and he had the chance to size Jefferson up, did he realize what Jefferson was going to do. Sure the circles were even and everything seemed equal, everything except Jefferson’s height. Jefferson’s arms reached out longer than Lafayette’s could. The dawning realization hit him hard like a rock, he was going to die out here, but he needed to at least fight for the chance.  
Ten; “Wait!” Lafayette thought he could hear Angelica lovely voice speaking in outcry. They crossed their swords together, small sounds of metal on mental, each man a little too timid to make the first actual blow.  
“This is madness!” Angelica heaved pushing the two men away from each other. She had caught wind of the duel and she could only hope that she got there on time. She wasn’t blind to what had been happening, the two men fighting over her and spoiling here with gifts and surprise trips, she knew perfectly what was happening. She never thought that either of them would allow it to escalate so. She had only found out through Sally, who she had bumped into in her routinely stroll. She rushed in-between them.  
It was too late something unimaginable happened, she felt something sharp cut through her skin, hearing her dress rip and feeling the warm blood free itself from the confines of her veins. The sword was dropped and both men dropped to the ground to her side as they called for the doctor to something, anything.  
It had started to rain. Lafayette couldn’t stand the rain, but he had grown to like it. There was a calm tranquility in the air, there was always something peaceful about being around a place meant for the dead. The dead were at rest and in peace, nothing to disturb their slumber and no worldly worries to stress over. They didn’t need to worry about the future or the past they were in a different plane of existence and as long as Angelica was happy he could live with that. He soon felt eyes staring in the back of his head, it wasn’t glaring there was an undertone of sympathy and of empathy.  
“Hello Thomas.” Lafayette greets, there is no rivalry between them anymore, there is just a calm.  
“Hello Lafayette.” It isn’t spoken, but it both men plead to each other through looks, gestures, touches and through a mutual understanding of loss. They were friends once and perhaps they could be friends once again, an air of forgiveness added to the placid feeling of the place and it’s quiet uptown.

**Author's Note:**

> This duel is based off a duel that Abraham Lincoln was supposed to participate in in his early political career.


End file.
